Saint Seiya: Rise of Heroes
by Firepo45
Summary: 2 years after the events of Hades, 2 new heroes will come up to take on their cloths and fight for Athena! However, they will face many dangers and trials in their quest to protect Athena! Will their fate be success?... or death?
1. Prologue: The beginning

**Hello everyone! Firepo45 here with my very first story on Fanfic! After having spent so much time on the site reading stories, I have decided to begin writing my own stories. Any reviews are appreciated. Today, I will begin a story about Saint Seiya, one of the oldest and most nostalgic anime out there! Have fun reading, and be sure to follow me :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Seiya or any related content. Saint Seiya is owned by its respective owners. The only thing I own is my OC, Chrisopher. Leviathan is owned by stormy003(great friend :D)**

Prologue

Los Angeles, California

The night was cold and breezy, the wind chillind anyone not wise enough to bring a coat with them out to the streets. You could see the local gangster in the dark alley, looking out for it's next victim. On one side of the road walked a lone man, most likely 17. His hair is brown, buzz-cut everywhere, except on the front, where it is spiked up. His skin is fairly tanned, and he has dark-brown eyes. He wears a white collar shirt with a brown vest, the vest unbuttoned. He wears black track pants, and white sneakers with brack stripes. He seems upset, as if something in his mind troubled him, and it did: His father died 2 weeks ago, and ever since then, he always takes a walk around the city to clear up his mind. It helped him ease up. Christopher Valorian was his name, and he was a rebel, someone who respected no one, but his father... and now that he is gone...

"...I can't believe he is actually gone" said Christopher, walking down the street, still trying to figure out how he died."If only I had more time..."

However, he was not aware of the figure following him in the shadows. Her hair was green, and she wears a purple mask infront of her face. She seems to be wearing purple armor, it covering some of her body. She also has long purple nails, possibly sharp enough to cut. She seems to be observing him, a keen interest shown on Christopher. Suddently, he turns, and quickly spots her. She stops, clearly surprised she was spotted so easily, but at the same time, confirming her suspicions.

"How did you know I was behind?" She asked, somehow already knowing the answer.

"...I don't know. I just...felt something behind me and..." He said, not really sure of himself, but somehow, he felt some kind of energy behind him, and instinctively turned.

"As I suspected. I am Ophiuca Shaina, Silver Saint of Athena" she declared, making herself known.

"Wait...Saint? You mean... _those_ Saints? The mystical warriors of Athena?!" He stated, clearly surprised that he was being approached by these people, of all things.

"Indeed. It seems you can also use Cosmo and sense it, Christopher Valorian" She stated.

"H-How do you know my name? And what is this 'Cosmo' you talked about?!" He was clearly stressed and confused to all of this.

"I will explain everything. But first, you must come with me to Greece" She said, doing a hand gesture to follow her.

"I-I can't just...leave..." He said, clearly having trouble with leaving his town, let alone his country, due to his dad's demise.

"Listen. I know what happened to you...You feel like you belong nowhere...But I can help you. You need to come with me" She said, clearly wishing to take him.

"But...What about my f-"

"Your family will be informed, worry not." She said, having already known his worry.

He was surprised at how she already knew so much, and yet, he felt the need to accept her request.

"...Alright. Lead the way"

Although he could not see it, she was smiling beneath that mask of hers. With a quick motion, she spinned around and led the way, Christopher following her.

Amsterdam, Netherlands.

The seabreeze on the shore felt very good, and it was one of the few days that the sun managed to shine. On the edge of the shore, a girl was looking at the sea. Her hair is pale-blue, her eyes are red-orange, and her skin is as pale as snow. Her hair reaches the center of her back, when held up in a high ponytail by a black hair tie, covered by a light blue metal cuff, the end facing the direction of her ponytail. The cuff has gold markings etched onto it. The end of her ponytail splits into six, each having three loose braids at the end, secured by golden cuffs. She wears a white sleeveless dress tied around her neck, a knot tied around her collarbone to secure it. Around her arms are metal light blue braces, a long blue cloth hanging off them. The dress reaches over her knees in the front while the back reaches to the ground loosely, as if it was a tail. The dress has noticeable creases around her waist to her thighs. She also wears light blue sandals that have cords tied in X's, reaching her shins. Around her thighs are hidden light blue braces, similar to the ones on her arms. She seems deep in thought as she observes the ocean.

"I guess this is goodbye..." She says. A figure comes up behind her, and she turns to face it. "Is it time?" She asks in a serene tone.

"Indeed, Miss Leviathan" The figure speaks.

"Very well. Greece it is.." Leviathan speaks, following the figure to their destination...

 **Here is my very first chapter, of my first story! Sorry if I don't live up to your expectations, if anything, please review with suggestions! I will try to update as soon as possible, but with school, it's kinda hard xD Kudos!**


	2. Chapter 1: First Impressions

**Hey everyone! Firepo45 here with another update to the story! I know it took me over a week to update the story, but bear with me, school is already giving me headaches with tests and homework xD Anyways, enjoy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Seiya or any related content. I only own Christopher, and stormy003 owns Leviathan.**

Chapter 1: First Impressions

Somewhere on the outskirts of Greece...

Christopher looked tired, panting and sweat covering his face, carrying a rather heavy-looking backpack. Infront of him walked Shaina, looking light as ever, her gaze set forward. However, she was quite distanced from Chris, as he had slowed down quite a bit due to the weight of the backpack.

"Keep up, will you?" Said Shaina, sounding a bit frustrated, though not seen in her face due to her mask covering it.

"Ngh...Easy...for you...to say..." Said Chris, obviously tired from all the effort he has used. "You aren't the one...carrying the bag.."

She sighed, before walking over to him, and taking the backpacl from him. As she put it on her, she kept walking normally, as if she never had the backpack in the first place. Chris was not impressed; he was astonished. Any person would struggle carrying something like that, and yet, Shaina carries it like it had nothing.

"How?! Even you should be feeling the weight on your back!" Exclaimed Chris, completely baffled at how she is able to do it.

"I _am_ feeling the weight. I simply am enpowered by Cosmo. " Said Shain, who then looked a bit ahead and sighed of relief. "We have arrived"

As Christopher got to the top of the hill with Shaina, he looked out to see a very big village, the houses looking rudimentary and old. The people also seem to dress as if they were in the11th century. Beyond the village was an old colosseum, surrounded by armored individuals training with most kinds of weapons. As Christopher walked past the village, the people looked at him in a rather odd way, as if he was a stranger to their way of life.

"...Why are they looking at me like that..." Asked Christopher

"The way you are dressed." Answered Shaina. As they reached the colosseum, the soldiers they walked past stopped to look at Shaina and greet her everytime. Christopher did not question this, as Saints were meant to be the strongest warriors of Athena, so respect for them would be a normal thing. They reached a rather big building past the colosseum, and you could hear singing and laughing from within. As Shaina opened the door, they entered a big lounge area, filled to the brim with soldiers singing, drinking or arm-wrestling. As they noticed her enter, one of them commented:

"Hey, Shaina! Glad you could make it!" He said, before another one came and asked: "Whos's that little guy behind you?"

Before Shaina could even answer, Christopher jumped past her in a fit of rage towards him. Luckily, she reacted quick enough to grab him and keep him from jumping at the man.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE?!" Said Christopher, clearly angry at the soldier's remark. Shaina managed to put him at her side, before looking towards them and answering:

"He is a future Saint."

As she finished her sentence, they all became surprised and stared at the boy in disbelief. Shaina then walked him across the lounge, and as they climbed up some stairs, the soldiers began whispering, instead of partying. Shaina and Christopher walked across a big hallway, filled with doors. Shaina stopped infront of one, and turned to Christopher, showing him a key, and setting it onto his hand.

"Here is a key for this room. It's yours. Be sure to go inside and get set up. Tomorrow, your training begins"

Christopher looked at the key thoughtfully, before looking at her. "Listen...I don't think I can become a Saint. I mean, look at me... I never fought for my life, so I don't think I can-".

"Yes, you can". Said Shaina, getting his attention. "Cosmo is empowered by our will to fight. You may not have a will now...but I think your father would have liked to see you fight for something".

"How do you know that?" He asked, somewhat curious.

"You will know soon." With that, Shain walked away, leaving Christopher alone. He sighed to himself; He knew she was hiding something, yet he cannot do anything or ask. However, that gave him a reason to stay, and find out more. He knee, deep down, that this was somehow related to his father's death. As he put the key into the lock, he felt a set of red-orange eyes, and turned, only to see an empty hall. He was extremely sure he felt a presesnce there, but as soon as he turned it was gone.

"...Must be my imagination..." As he turned to the door, he unlocked it, and walked inside. As soon as the door closed, Leviathan appeared out of the shadows, pondering on who she just observed.

""Christopher Valorian, huh..."" She thought, before moving away...

Inside the room, Christopher noticed a basic bed, and a shelf. He dropped his backpack at the side of his shelf and dropped on the bed. He was very tired, and only wantef to sleep. When he looked out the window, he was surprised that it was night. As he looked at the night sky, he noticed a few of the constellations he had learned in Astrology: Cygnus, Dragon, Orpheus...After these thoughts, he remembered Ophiucus is one of the constellations.

"So the Saints are based off constellations. Cosmo makes sense now" After this, he pulled out a sandwich from his backpack and began munching. This would have to do for tonight, but tomorrow, he hopes he can get a more decent meal. After eating, he laid himself on the bed and closed his eyes, attempting to get some sleep...

The following morning...

At the sound of ringing bells, Christopher awoke, somewhat still sleepy and groggy. He wondered what time it was, but with no clocks to tell him, he got off the bed. He slept with his clothes on, so all he had to do was prepare his hair and walk out the door. He moved past a few people who did eye him, not sure what to make of it. He reached the mess hall, where other people who dressed similar to him were. He immediatly realized they were also Saints-in-training. He moved to pick up his food: A bottle of milk with some bread filled with butter. As he sat down alone, he looked about, some others simply minding their business or chatting with the others. As he was distracted, he did not notice the pale-blue haired sit beside him.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" She asked. He became atartled, jumping a bit and facing her. "Uhm...sorry if I scared you." She stated, her face showing her serenity and kindness.

"Oh, I-I was just distracted! Please, take a seat." He answered nervously, to which she giggled and sat down. "So, uh, are you new here?" He asked, attempting to make small talk.

"Yup. Leviathan Regas, pleased to meet you"

"Christopher Valorian. Nice to meet you, Leviathan"

"Same." She stated, eating a little of her bread. Before long, another bell struck. "It's time to begin! Come along, Chris" She immediatly got up and pulled him with her.

"H-Hey now!" He said, giggling a little after that.

"I don't want to be late with my first friend here" She said with a smile.

He laughed nervously. This was going to be a fun experience...

 **Woo! Finally done the second chapter! Do pardon me if my work does not interest you, but I will get better if you review and follow! BTW, if you want, send me OCs of Saint Seiya you may have, and I might just put them in the story. Keep ob reading, and Kudos! :D**


	3. Chapter 2: Let the training begin!

**Hello everyone! Firepo45 here with yet another chapter in my story! I apologize if I haven´t updated sooner, but school gives me way more headaches than the ones I ask for xD! Anyways, this chapter will have some small combat involved, so it should be somewhat likable! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Seiya or any related content. Christopher belongs to me, and Leviathan belongs to stormy003**

Chapter 1: Let the training begin!

Christopher could not believe his eyes, as he felt himself being dragged towards the open area by Leviathan. She seemed sweet enough to him, but he just felt like something was off with her. Nevertheless, he wouldn´t dare to say anything, at least not for now. Before he even realized, he had reached the outside of the big house, right next to the colosseum: the area was deserted, perfect for any kind of training. Careful observation allowed him to see Shaina, and more armored people close to her speaking amongst one another. Him, Leviathan and the others approached, earning their attention. A red-headed female with a mask similar to Shaina´s walked up, and began speaking.

"Alright now, everyone. I am Aquila Marin, Silver Saint." Christopher was always careful as to remember a face, in this case, the armor she wore."You are all gifted in the use of Cosmo, a mystical energy that empowers us and allows us to do unnatural feats. Each one of us Silver Saints shall take one of you as our protege, and teach you how to fight. However, not all of you will become Saints, as there are only two Cloths available".

'Cloths?' Thought Christopher. Shaina did not mention any of it, but refocused as he noticed Marin speaking.

"Cloths are the armor that protects us Saints. The lowest is Bronze, which are the frontguard Saints which wear it. Silver is stronger and is worn by those who go around the world doing Athena´s orders, and seeking fresh Saints to join us...And lastly...Gold. It is the strongest of all cloths, and is only worn by the strongest in Athena´s army. They are tasked with her personal protection. Now, we shall each pick you out, and begin your training.

Christopher looked around, no one in particular picking him out on the small crowd. He imagined all the other people had been here out training a whole lot longer than him.

"Leviathan Regas." He looked up, her name having been called. She looked to him, and spoke.

"Well, seems like this is goodbye. You gonna be okay?" She asked, concern somewhat in her voice.

"I guess. Good luck." He said, her nodding, and going away. He turned to see only him and Shaina left. His luck might have just worked for him.

"Seems like _I_ will be mentoring you. Come along... and try to keep up." Before he knew what she meant, she began running fast, and he began chasing her.

"H-Hey! I barely got picked, and you are already testing me!?" He screamed. He seemed frustrated and surprised. He knew it could be somewhat hard, but he wouldn´t just let it go so easily. He kept running and running, until he reached a field full of gigantic boulders scattered across it. He saw Shaina standing on top of one, looking down to him. When he stopped he panted frantically to catch his breath.

"C-Could you...warn me...first..." He said between pants, Shaina jumping out of the boulder, and landing infront of him.

" I had to see just how fast you were...Now to see your strength..." That line alarmed him more than ever, before he saw Shaina running up to him, and attempting to claw him. He closed his eyes, bracing for the impact, but before he knew it, he moved his head aside, dodging the strike, before moving back up.

His thoughts began to go wild. 'H-How did I do that?! I-I was gonna be hit, but then, my body just...' he was left no more time, as he noticed Shaina coming up to kick at his side. He quickly rose his knee to block her leg, once again surprised at how he just thought of it, and how natural it felt. Shaina jumped back, and nudged for him to go at her. ' Should I just go at her, or...' he shook his head, and begun running at her. Somehow, he began moving fast, and Shaina gasped, as his fist was right almost on her face. She managed to dodge it barely, it grazing her mask, and hitting the boulder behind her. The boulder cracked, but did not break. Christopher became wide-eyed and astonished. "W-What the heck!? H-How did I do that!?"

Shaina was smirking under her mask. ' He only just began fighting, and already he is a natural fighter...' She coughed, before speaking. "That was your Cosmo. It spoke to you, and told you what to do unconciously. All you had to do was be quicker than our actions." She walked up infront of a boulder. "Cosmo allows you to wield superhuman strength, speed, and agility. But it also allows you to execute special movements linked to your constellation. Look at yourself". He did, and he noticed red energy-like waves leaving his body. "That is Cosmo. I have done your reading, Christopher...You belong to the Lynx."

"Lynx?" He asked.

"I will explain later...Now. Let me show you a move only Ophiucus Shaina can do!" She exclaimed, before she began spinning her right arm in a counter-clockwise motion, leaving it pointed upward. " **RISE NOW! MY COSMO!** " She shouted, an abnormal amount of purple energy building up in her, which made Christopher step back. Her hand then became engulfed by purple lightning, and then she shouted. " **THUNDER CLAW!** " She sent her hand down, going past the boulder. One second later, the boulder was cut in five, it falling apart. Christopher was amazed at such power. He was now determined more than ever to train.

"C-Could you teach me!?" He asked.

"I will. After all, that is my only move, but it is quite powerful. Now, what I meant by Lynx is that that constellation is the one that protects you. It also protects other Saints, but only one of you may have the Cloth. Two Cloths are currently being fought over: The Lynx Bronze Cloth and The Hydra Bronze Cloth. If you want to win over that Cloth, you need to train a lot, young man...And let me tell you that my training regime is tough."

He knew those words were pretty damn sincere, even though he could not see her expression. ' I came all this way...I will not back down now!' He thought. He had finally found out about himself, but then he spoke. "I will train on one condition..."

"And that condition is...?"

"..You will tell me about my father if I win the Cloth" He said, determination in his eyes. Shaina was caught a bit off guard with that, but if that would get him to try harder, she would have no quarrel with it.

"Very well. Shall we begin?"

"Yes!

 **And there you have it! I´m sorry if it seems a bit short, but as I stated many times before, I am new to writing fanfics, as I was used to reading them. Anyways, I´d say it´s well written, considering I am new. Do review, favorite and follow! Kudos!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Gold Ones

**Hey everyone! Firepo45 again, with another chapter for you guys to read! Sorry I took a while, but as usual, the excuse seems to be school, but oh well ^^" Anyways, the story will have a small twist with 5 Gold Saints, but I am sure it might please some of you at least! Now, read on and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: As much as I would like to, I don´t own Saint Seiya or anything related. Christopher is mine, and Leviathan is stormy003's property.**

Chapter 4: The Gold Ones

It had been 4 months ever since these 2 youngsters, Christopher and Leviathan, were introduced to us that they have trained hardly under their training regime under their respective Silver Saints. While Leviathan had already begun her training in the Netherlands, Christopher was starting from scratch, and yet, he managed to keep up with all of them. Their training was harsh, and sometimes too much to bear, but they all had their own reasons to join and become Saints.

Outskirts of Greece...

The area we are introduced to is a barren wasteland, it showing no sign of life, the wind simply blowing away all dust and sand it could catch. Ahead were 5 figures: 4 armor-clad men surrounded a slender figure, it being none other than Leviathan's. It was clear she was fighting soldiers in order to train herself. As she took a deep breath, and looked down, she then looked up with a much more serious expression. Flinching, one of them charged at her with his spear, sending it in a wide arc at her side, to which she responded by jumping, and while spinning her body in the air, sending a downward kick to his head. Even with a helmet, he fell the full force of the blow, and the others took this as their chance, one coming up with a sword, and another running in with an axe. Leviathan instinctively turned and sent her leg in a sweeping motion, catching both of them, and sending them to the floor. The last one roared out as he charged at her, him being much larger than her, but as he sent his fist to her, she simply moved her head to the side, to which she grabbed it, and flinged him over her. His armor broke as he fell to the floor, and she looked around at the 4 men on the floor. "Maybe I used too much?" She wondered, perhaps thinking she should have hold back.

More to the right, however, she noticed 5 men surrounding yet another figure, and by the outfit and looks, she saw right away it was none other than Christopher. He had a more serious demeanor, his hands raised with his palms open, and with...claws? Indeed. With hsi training, he learned to focus his Cosmo and that allowed him to grow his nails, making them sharper. He looked around at the 5 men, 2 of them charging at him with their blades. He smirked, and dodged one of the blades, slicing past thing one, and catching the other's blade with his own, and twisting it, making the man twirl in the air, to which he jumped, and kicked him down to the floor. As he landed to the floor, he looked behind him to see one of them coming down to a mace to his head, to which he dodged it narrowingly, and sent his knee to the man's gut, making him gasp for breath, and tumble over. The last 2 cracked their fists, and run at him in a joint attack. Christopher closed his eyes, focusing on the sounds, like Shaina told him to...And he dodged both punches flying to him, one for the head, and the other to his chest, and he sent his claws to them, slicing down their armor, and leaving them on the floor grasping their wounds. He stood victorious, and Shaina approached him clapping.

"Not bad at all, my apprentice. You learned much quicker than the others, but that does not mean you will win yet. Keep it up!"

"Yes, ma'am!" He said. He then noticed Leviathan approaching him, to which he turned. "Hey Leviathan. How are you?"

"I am fine, actually, but I am more worried about you..." She said, some concern on her face.

"Bah, I'm fine. I'm just as tough as anyone else!" He said, flexing out, to which Leviathan giggled.

"We can see that for ourselves in the colosseum soon enough, won't we?"

They heard an unfamiliar voice, to which they turned, and gasped in awe: They saw 2 people walking over to them, clad in shining golden armor, it completely identical to eachother. Best of all, the owners also looked alike, but one had light-blue hair, and the other possessed a more purplish color. While one had a more playful demeanor, the other looked ready for combat.

"M-Masters Saga and Kanon!" Shaina said, immediatly nodding."What brings you here?"

'Saga, and...Kanon?...Wait...The Gemini Gold Saints!' Christopher thought, having already heard about them.

"We came to see the new youths in their training, although Saga insisted on staying at the temple" Kanon said, somewhat playing with the situation.

"We are not meant to waste our time in doing this. We should stay at the Palace of Gemini, and assure that nothing befalls Athena" Saga said. Even their voices sounded familiar, which was astonishing, even for twins.

"Well, since we are here, we might as well meet the new hopefuls, wouldn't you agree, Shaina?" Said Kanon, already giving her the hint to introduce them.

"Yes, Master Kanon. This" She said, nudging Christopher" is Christopher, chosen by Lynx, like many others, and I am training him. And this..." She pointed over to Leviathan" is Leviathan, chosen by Hydra, but she trains on her own, I think. Her mentor had to go away, but she does not mind it." As Shaina stopped speaking, both trainees bowed to the Gold Saints, showing their respect.

"I see. Forgive my brother, but he likes to take everything like it was his life's duty. I am Gemini Kanon, and he is-"

"I can introduce myself. Gemini Saga." He said, somewhat unwillingly

"Very well then...It would seem these 2 are quite capable. I look forward to see what you both can do."

"Yes, sir!" Both trainees said.

"Well, I best be going before Saga decides to cut me apart. Watch over them, Shaina"

"Yes, Master Kanon!" She said, and both Gold Saints turned, walking away. "These are just 2 of the 13 warriors that make up Athena's personal guard. 5 of them are heroes to us, that saved us 2 years ago: Sagitarius Seiya, Libra Shiryu, Aquarius Hyoga, Virgo Shun and Leo Ikki! Remember these names!" She said, her voice very serious.

"Yes, ma'am!" Both said.

"Oh, one more thing: The Cloth Trials are in 1 week, so you best prepare." She finished and turned around, going away.

"..Just being around those 2 was dangerous enough...They emanated power, even without trying..."said Leviathan, shivering a bit.

"I know...We better keep training then!" Said a determined Christopher. "But could I ask why you are here, Leviathan?"

She seemed to grow a bit sad, before speaking:"Well, maybe later...I don't feel so sure about it, with some people around me...But if I tell you, you also tell me yours, got it? She said playfully.

"S-Sure...So, how about a training spar?" He said, making some space between them.

"Yes! Don't cry if I beat you! " She said, and both got into battle stances, this time, facing eachother.

Cairo, Egypt

In a dark mansion, there was a golden room filled with thrones, each etched with a name on it. It contained beautiful Egyptian addornings, and various glowing obelisks. Infront of a rather dark-glowing obelisk, stood a shadowed figure with yellow-ish armor, him showing a grin in the darkness.

"Are we ready?..." Said the shadowed figure.

"Yes, master...We are. As soon as you give the order, we cross the sea, and move to attack Olympus...We shall start with Athena, as commanded."

"Excellent...Soon, all shall know the sands never dissapear..." The figure said, before breaking into maniacal laughter.

Back to our 2 heroes...

They both sat in Christopher's room, simply chatting and getting to know eachother well enough. It hadn't been long since Christopher had someone to talk to, but he felt well with Leviathan: She seemed trustworthy, and caring.

"Say, Leviathan..."

"Hm?"

"You still haven't told me why you are here..." He said, to which she somewhat saddened. He noticed this, and spoke: "You don't have to talk about it if yo-"

"No, it's alright...I really need to get it out..." She sighed deeply, before starting. "You see...I never got along with my family...I was always a bit hard to deal with, since I kept going nowhere near them, and they just...make me feel lonely. That gap only grew when I found out I could wield Cosmo: They became doubtful of me..So I decided to become a Saint, and do something that would...get me away from them..." She said, almost bursting into tears

"I see..."He said. He could relate a bit to her: Even before it happened, he felt like the world was filled with lies, something he could not handle well, to which he closed himself. "I can somehow relate, but the reason I am here is another...My father died 5 months ago, and I felt saddened and broken. However, Shaina found me, and for some reason...I feel like both events are connected: She knows something about my father, and I wanna know what." He said, pure determination in his eyes. He looked outside and noticed it was night. "It's getting late, and we got training tomorrow."

"You are right! I should get going!" She said, moving to the door, and opened it slightly before turning to Christopher. "Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't let your father's actions be your own. You have your own life ahead of you..."

He felt amazed at how someone could help him and understand him like that, to which he replied: "If you need help, you can count on me as well, Leviathan".

"Good to know. See yah!" She said, running off to her room and closing his door. Christopher prepared himself for bed, before feeling a big outburst of Cosmo from the south.

'What the...Maybe it was my imagination...' He thought, moving to his bed, and attempt to sleep, trying to get the thought he just got out of his head, and thing it was all his imagination...Oh, how he was wrong...

 **And another chapter! Once again, I hope you do like it! I have noticed I have gotten barely any reviews, but it must be the way I write or something. Anyway, dont be afraid to critizise constructively please, I am open to suggestions! Review, like and follow! Kudos!**


	5. Chapter 4: Unexpected Turn

**O.M.G, Im so fricking sorry! School had me gripped by the balls and I had no choice xD But I am back now, and ready to get this old boulder rolling! And with that, I present you with the 4th Chapter! Enjoy!**

 **(Not gonna bother with a disclaimer :3)**

Chapter 4: Unexpected Turn

Christopher was getting ready for the day as usual, but today was special, because today was Leviathan's Cloth Trials. If she managed to succeed in completing them she would gain the Cloth and become a Saint, or Amazon, as the females are called. Christopher made his way towards the Colosseum, and as luck would have it, he managed to see Leviathan before she entered.

"Leviathan!" He called out. Leviathan heard his voice, turning around, a smile coming to her face as soon as she saw Christopher. She waved to him, and as he approached, he spoke:

"Hey! So, you ready to show them who's gonna win?"

"Yeah, of course! I'm not one just for show." She answered, a confident smile coming to her face. Christopher nodded, but then, he looked south. He still had his mind on about the outburst of Cosmo he felt, but he cannot possibly figure out what it was. Leviathan noticed this, and spoke: "Is there something wrong?".

"Was it just me...Or did an outburst of Cosmo come from the south the other day?"

Leviathan began thinking, and her face dawned."Now that you mentioned it, I did feel something odd the other day...It's probably nothing, don't worry."

"Still, be careful. I have a bad feeling about this..."

Leviathan nodded. After both said goodbye to eachother, Leviathan went to the contestant area, while Christopher went to watch from the Colosseum seats. He took a seat quite close to the arena itself, wanting to get a good look at the fighters. Oddly enough, only 4 showed up, including Leviathan. Christopher looked up to what looked like a throne. In the throne sat a man clad in white robes with a red helmet with dragon wings on the top and a dark-blue mask.

"That is...The Grand Pope!" Christopher remembered Shaina's words: The Grand Pope was a person of higher ranking than the Gold Saints, and only he had the right to speak with Athena. When The Pope rose, the whole Colosseum went silent, and looked upon him as he spoke:

"Mighty soldiers of Athena! We are here today to judge these new prodigies, and determine which one of them is worthy of this!" The Grand Pope stepped aside to reveal a shining light-blue box with symbols of what looked like a sea monster on each side. It emitted a rather radiant light when put agains't the sun. "The Hydra Bronze Cloth shall be given to today's winner! May Athena guide us all!"

As the Pope spoke the last words, the arena roared, ready to see these warriors fight.

"First Fight: Leviathan Regas VS Jorge Tenrow!"

"GO, LEVIATHAN!" Shouted Christopher. Leviathan waved at him as her opponent came up: He had short cyan hair all spiked up, dark eyes and a toothy grin. He wore a simple light tank top and jeans, along with black gloves.

"I'm fighting a girl? Bah!" He cried out, clearly feeling like he was being underestimated

"Don't worry...I won't shame you too much" Leviathan said, showing off her confidence. She sent her left side back, readying herself as the opponent sent his hands up in a guarding fashion. The Pope's voice boomed in the arena:

" **BEGIN!** "

As these words were spoken, Jorge immediatly ran at her, sending a straight kick. She stepped aside, watching as the other leg came to kick at her side, but she brought her leg up to block it, allowing her to send her right fist into his gut. He blocked it, but Leviathan wasn't done, as she sent her left fist in a hook to his temple, it hitting him, sending him sliding to the side. He looked around, but widened as he saw her nowhere. He looked up, as she was bringing her right leg down in an axe kick. He moved to the side, her leg landing on the floor instead.

 _My chance!,_ he thought. He moved towards her, jointing his two hands to send them to her head. Leviathan sent her arms up to block, but it did little, as she was pushed to the floor. He send his foot to stomp her down, but she rolled out of the way, sending her leg to sweep at him, connecting with his calfs, forcing him to lose balance and fall down on the floor. She put herself into a quick handstand, send her legs down onto his stomach. They connected forcing the air out of him. She rolled backwards, watching as he groggingly got up.

He then lunged towards her, going down with a flying kick. She moved aside, as the earth cracked. But he used the momentum to jump at her and punch her in the back. As she slid to the floor, she got up, only to see him with water blades on his hands. " **Hydra Blades!** ". He rushed to her, sending quick flashes of fists. Leviathan was trying her best to block, but her skin and clothing kept getting cut. With a final strike, Leviathan was sent flying back. As she landed on the floor, she got up, pure anger in her face.

 _Time to end this._ As this thought crossed her mind, blue Cosmo began to leak from her body. The audience gasped except Christopher, who looked confident in her victory. Jorge widened, already fearing what was coming.

" **ASCEND! MY COSMO!** " Leviathan called out, sending both hands forward. As she did, water somehow began to run rampant in the arena. It was very violent and wild, causing Jorge to flinch. Leviathan brought her hands back, screaming:

 **"SERPENT'S JAWS!"**

As soon as she was done screaming, the waters took on the shape of a snake, flying towards Jorge, who could watch as it engulfed him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" was all he could scream out. When the water was gone, Jorge was laying on the floor unconscious.

"Jorge Tenrow is down! The winner is Leviathan Regas!" As The Grand Pope finished, the crowd cheered out, Christopher applauding her as she left the arena. As she walked out, the other two contestants came in: one has long green hair, a black jacket and ragged jeans. The other had red long hair, a long cloak and fingerless gloves, along with black shorts and a white shirt. As she sat in the contestant's lounge, she waved at Christopher, who also waved back.

"Second Fight: Sandy Jones VS Fireno Gante!"

Both fighters just stared at eachother menacingly, simply awaiting for the moment they could begin. However, the green-haired one, Sandy, was looking nervous, while Fireno looked rather wary of him. Christopher could feel the tension, but he couldn't figure out why.

 **"BEGIN!"**

Sandy looked nervous, as if he didn't want to do it. Before he knew it, Fireno was already fisting his gut, sending Sandy back. Fireno ran to his side, sending a side kick to the ribs, and then a left hook, and following a right. Fireno then sent his fists down like a hammer, sending him to the floor. Fireno then lifted his hand to finish him. But just then, a dark Cosmo began to leak out of Sandy, causing Christopher and Leviathan to become alarmed. Sandy then sent his fists down into the earth, causing a huge dust cloud to stir up.

"W-What has happened?!" Said The Pope. As the dust cloud cleared up, Sandy was seen holding up Fireno by the throat, seemingly struggling in his hand. Sandy raised his free hand, his now blue Cosmo coursing in it. " **HYDRA'S JUDGEMENT!** " He screamed out, sending it fist into Fireno's gut, a blue shockwave shooting from behind him, and sending him flying to the wall, breaking it. Christopher and Leviathan were wide-eyed: It looked as if Fireno was winning but then, Sandy released some sort of dark Cosmo and turned the tables.

"Fireno Gante is down! The winner is Sandy Jones! We shall now allow the final fighters to rest before the final match!"

As the announcement was over, the people in the arena began to disperse. Christopher and Leviathan both knew something was up with Sandy. The only thing they could do is hope Leviathan can win...

 **And there you have it! At least with some fighting, it should keep things entertaining, right? I will be continuing more often, so worry not! Review, like and share! Kudos!**


End file.
